


The Anal Anarchist

by bi_furious1



Series: Britta Unfiltered [4]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_furious1/pseuds/bi_furious1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Greendale girl's argue about womanhood. How far can Britta go before she inadvertently hurts her own cause and Annie in the process?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anal Anarchist

Annie Edison always had something to prove; whether she was running the Model UN or cleaning mold from a corridor, the brunette never let a task she set her mind to beat her. And so, whilst daubing paint on the large paper banner laid out before her, Annie attempted to ignore yet another issue. 

Setting up a community college fair was a big job, so Annie had forced the Dean to relinquish his office in order to do it. Then Abed had bailed; he was visiting his mom, but luckily Rachel, his much talked about but rarely seen girlfriend, made for a reasonable substitute. Of course the girl didn’t know Annie’s glitter to prit-stick ratio but thankfully she had been happy to talk the bemused redhead through it.

Annie had been surprised to get anyone from outside the study group involved and was grateful for the other girl; after all she had offered to join in and frankly the brunette needed the help. Of course, frustratingly, Rachel’s ‘help’ was proving almost as counter-intuitive as her dorky predecessor’s. This didn’t surprise Annie; the cute former-cloakroom girl did have a history of circulating unsuccessfully through random unpaid jobs.

Still they could work together, chatting amiably throughout while gathering everything they needed in the Dean’s office in-spite of his protests; Ultimately there was only one student he could rely on and the ambitious teacher’s pet literally couldn’t say no. To turn down a task was, at least to Annie, tantamount to being unable to do it. This the brunette could not accept. She was a winner and nobody would convince her otherwise.

Annie’s suspiciously tight attire was actually proving appropriate for once; as anything looser risked the likelihood of being dipped in paint. Today the brunette wore a teal blue camisole that could barely contain her impressive bust, thankfully also wrapped in a lighter cardigan. With these items she combined her compulsory short skirt, the pleated black cotton only just reaching mid thigh due to the swell of her curves. Leaning further over the large stretch of paper, Annie stroked back her long dark hair, careful to keep it off the banner by tucking loose strands behind an ear. 

Hearing the office door rattle violently, both girl’s jumped; Rachel catching the tin of paint Annie accidentally swatted from the desk, the brunette turning quickly to see Britta Perry burst in with a typical lack of grace.

“AH HA!” Britta Perry yelled triumphantly, standing in the wide open doorway.

“Britta?” Annie squeaked, taken aback by her friend’s unexpected appearance;

“What’s wrong??”

“This is wrong!” Britta yelled, striding up to the two nervous girls, her face determined as the blonde prepared to push her latest cause:

“And I caught you two in the act!”

“The act of what? This??” Rachel responded, holding up the paint tin curiously, adjusting her glasses adorably as she read the label:

“But we bought the non-toxic kind and everything!”

“Not that!” Britta barked, tugging the can from the redhead’s hands and flinging it across the desk:

“I caught you two promoting a seminar with a sexist agenda!”

“What are you talking about?!” Annie responded impatiently, stepping around the desk:

“This fair is exclusively for women Britta, you can’t have a problem with that!”

Britta gasped, eyes wide responding exasperated:

“Its a Home Economics/ Sex-Ed fair Annie! Do you get what that means?”

The brunette crossed her arms, facing Britta down:

“Well we can’t afford to host two events separately! Money’s tight this year! We even brought Subway back in to sponsor everything.”

Britta blinked, momentarily stunned: “You can’t be serious? After what happened last time??”

Rachel shrugged: “Sometimes they bring delicious Subs, sometimes they bring major conflict. You take what you can get I guess.”

Britta shook her head; curtain of wavy blonde curls dancing around her face as she about turned, surveying the room’s contents. Against the wall an instructional oven was juxtaposed with a naked manikin wearing a realistically proportioned dildo. Across the floor slogans and painted signs were numerous and on the couch various pamphlets had been thrown haphazardly.

“We’re getting off topic,” Britta continued almost frantically:

“You guys have to help me shut this down! Can’t you see? You’re helping to create a production line where young, invigorated students go in and housewives come out! This is all part of the system’s continuing efforts to marginalize women!”

Annie gave the blonde a withering look:

“Britta you see conspiracy in everything! This fair could actually help some of the girl’s who go here. Half of them are Nerd’s who have next to no experience with sex and need instruction.” The brunette nodded her head toward Rachel suggestively as she continued to speak:

“And the rest of them are, let’s face it; sluts who need a good example. This way we can appeal to both ends of the spectrum!”

Britta blinked hard, rounding on the pretty brunette:

“So what? You’re the perfect specimen of womanhood?”

Annie blushed, avoiding Britta’s stare: “Well, I don’t know about perfect, but I set a good precedent…”

“The girl who’s never been with a man wants to preach to others about sex?”

Annie blanched, hurt by Britta’s accusation, even if it was essentially accurate:

“I-I’ve done the research! Besides I’m not going to be the only speaker!”

“Britta smirked, laughing dryly: “Right, just because the female staff aren’t as clueless as you doesn’t mean they won’t essentially be spewing lies. You’re all selling out your gender!”

Rachel blinked, backing away as the two girl’s stared daggers at each other, raising her hands and finally speaking up:

“Woah okay, you two need to talk this out like adults. This is getting very… personal.”

“This coming from the girl that doesn’t even buy name-brand glitter!” Britta spat, turning to Annie’s bemused assistant while the brunette looked on; the anarchist remembered her policy on glitter?

“Well at least this way it won’t be wasted,” Britta continued, striding past Annie to the desk:

“How come?” Rachel asked cautiously, stepping out of the anarchist’s way as the grey sweater streaked past.

“Cos I’m gonna bring this Mother down!”

Leaning over the desk, the blonde flung stacks of paper to the floor, scattering Art supplied and dioramas alike, disturbing Annie’s decoration system remorselessly.

“Stop that!” Annie gasped, flinging herself at the faux-protestor ineffectually; attempting to pull the older woman away from her work.

Struggling, both students slapped at each other girlishly, neither gaining the upper hand. After several seconds of mock violence both froze as they heard the office door slam. Turning to the door, the girls gaped as they heard the familiar sound of a key turning in the lock.

“Rachel?” Annie asked, running to the frosted glass door and turning the handle; only to find it would no longer budge:

“Rachel! What are you doing?”

“Locking you in.” The girl responded unhelpfully, her silhouette visibly shrugging on the other side of the pane.

“Why!?” Britta exclaimed, joining her newfound enemy by the door, slapping the wooden surface in frustration.

“Abed says your group usually need isolation to work through these issues together. I figured, since he’s not here…

“You're bottle episoding us?!” Annie cried out in amazement.

Britta gasped: “Nooo! I’m not spending another second with this traitor!”

Annie flinched, mouth hanging open; that hurt.

Rachel seemed to pause, apparently thinking:

“Look, I’m hungry, so I figure I’ll give you both half an hour to cool off. Then I’ll come back and let you guys out, okay? Hopefully by then you’ll have got these potential hijinks out of your systems. Sooo yeah… BYE!”

The silhouette of their jailer disappeared from the frame, both girls staring at the glass in astonishment. 

“I can’t believe this!” Britta yelled, kicking the door with her foot and instantly regretting it; yelping and clutching her appendage in agony.

Annie rounded on the blonde immediately, actually glad to finally be able to confront Britta without fear of discovery:

“Well I can’t believe you’d try to ruin this cause!" Annie responded angrily:

“You know you’re not exactly the easiest person to make happy in the bedroom department! You think what? That I’m not open-minded after all that? I think we both know I’m more than capable of pleasing any partner.”

Britta blushed, limping away from the girl gingerly as she responded:

“Always so desperate to please, I know. But real sex can be more demanding Annie. Less… forgiving.”

Annie’s eyes narrowed, the brunette knowing condescension when she saw it:

“And you think I couldn’t handle that?”

Britta sat on the rim of the desk, rubbing her foot, finally able to calm herself:

“Our times, they were spur of the moment! I just don’t think you’re qualified to teach others about sex.”

“And you are?”

The blonde blinked sheepishly, looking down at her sore toes:

“Well if you're going to practice these things… better me than Rachel…”

Annie stared at the uncomfortable anarchist, momentarily speechless.

“That’s what all of this was about? You thought Rachel and I were… Seriously Britta!?”

The blonde responded apprehensively: “Noo! I mean, you’ve been spending more time together recently is all. Obviously… You weren’t?!”

Annie, blinked, her own face colouring slightly:

“We'll I thought maybe she'd help in demonstrations... You were jealous?”

Britta huffed, leaning away from the approaching brunette: 

“Of course not! I just don’t want you doing things to Rachel in some seminar, or… anything else you’re not ready for.”

“I can do whatever I want Britta, and you have no right to stop me.”

“The hell I don't!” Britta responded, uncertainty mixing with her defiance.

“Well I can and do! will, so maybe the student has become the master!” Annie exclaimed, striking back unnecessarily:

“After all, at least I’m not the Worst at everything!”

The anarchist scoffed, jumping from the desk and striding over to the nearby mannequin, pulling away its ‘equipment’ hurriedly before finally turning on the petulant brunette and brandishing the dildo menacingly:

“Ohh yeah!? I say you put your money where your mouth is!”

Holding the plastic tool like a weapon, Brutta advanced slowly, the now apprehensive brunette stepping backward till her behind hit the desk:

“See this? This promotes the heteronormative agenda. This glorifies masculinity. If I can suggest anything you can’t or won't do with this right now, anything that you’re too afraid to do, you have to call off this charade.”

“And if I win?” Annie responded, eying the dildo with trepidation.

“Then I guess I won’t be sabotaging anything.”

Annie frowned, her delicate brow furrowing as the brunette weighed up her options, very aware that her saboteur was now locked in the Dean’s office with all the material for the fair. The aggressive blonde looked pissed, arms crossed over her stripped green sweater, dildo still gripped tightly in one hand. The brunette sighed; Rachel had really done a number on her. It would hardly be a stretch for the faux-activist to do something problematic. Annie nodded slowly.

“Sooo…” Britta began, stroking the plastic phallus slowly, “lets start the next lesson shall we? What’s this fella called?”

Annie scowled, finding the faux-activist’s question condescending:

“It’s a dildo Britta, a-a…”

“Penis?” Britta cut the girl off smugly, grinning back at Annie:

“ Getting uncomfortable already Miss Edison?”

“No.” Annie responded dryly.

“Maybe you just need to think about us… What would you call the things we’ve done together, for example?”

Annie bit her lip, refusing to meet the older woman’s eyes:

“Best friend things?”

“No…”

“Challenges?”

“Nope.”

“Mistakes!”

“Nooo!” Britta responded defensively, before composing herself quickly: “I mean, well maybe…”

Annie sighed, finally answering:

“Lesbian…”

Britta attempted to meet the uncomfortable girl’s eye:

“Im sorry what?”

“I admit it!” Annie squeaked back desperately: “We’ve had sex, alright? Doesn’t mean I’m gay…”

 

“Good, at least we’re being half honest with ourselves now.” 

Britta held out the dildo: “So how about we prove you’re not gay just now then? Ever sucked on one of these?”

Annie gasped, horrified.

“Come on Annie, I thought you were, ‘experienced.’”

The brunette glowered back at her grinning adversary, holding back a remark as she stepped forward, attempting to grab the dildo.

“Nuh uh,” Britta laughed, holding the phallus out of reach:

“Lets make this more realistic.”

Britta stepped back as she struggled with her belt. Tugging down her jeans she replaced them with the tool’s harnesses as Annie watched in amazement. Bent over, the blonde pulled the straps hastily over her behind, looking up and smirking:

“What are you waiting for Annie? Get on your knees.”

The goody-two shoes whined:

“But Brittaah! The floor is disgusting.”

“If you think you cant handle this…”

Annie dropped instantly, still eager to be proven right, her face becoming level with her friend’s crotch.

“Every woman has to decide what they are prepared to do when with a partner and you're obviously such a good girl. So suck my cock. Unless that’s too demeaning?”

Annie paled, looking up at the triumphant blonde imploringly. Britta crossed her arms once more; very impressed with herself.

 

Annie whimpered, the faux-anarchist had backed her into a corner and they both knew it; the idea that she had to perform oral on a plastic phallus to prove sex wasn't demeaning was absurd and yet Britta would win if she didn’t. The brunette shuddered; God knows Britta had her questioning her sexuality enough as it was; Annie just didn't think she could take the smugness if she failed to act right now. It was this desire to avoid more taunting which compelled the nervous valedictorian to slowly open her mouth wide, eyes shining, as she took the dildo carefully onto her tongue.

As her lips closed around the shaft Annie squeezed her eyes tightly shut, instantly regretting this decision. Unsure how to proceed the brunette lightly bit into the hard plastic and looked up at her strange new teacher.

“Hmm, well that's a start." Britta said, clearly still unimpressed:

"Now why don’t you try bobbing your head on it a little."

There was a pause as Annie attempted to respond, only to realize her mouth was currently indisposed. So instead the girl grudgingly did as she was told; slowly lowering her lips down the shaft, sliding inch after inch into her mouth until she had almost half of it past her teeth. Pulling back until just the tip was between her lips, Annie then acted instinctively; gently repeating the process a couple of times in quick bobs before she was interrupted.

“You know your not just warming the cock right? Its called sucking head for a reason.” 

Annie looked up indignantly; amazed the supposed feminist would go this far. But Britta held firm, waiting until she could hear the girl below her sucking loudly on the dildo before continuing, still hoping to put the her friend off:

"Try and take a little more in your mouth, you're barely even half way. After all, you said you could handle this. So now let's just see if little Miss Perfect can take at least two third’s."

Finding herself unable to do anything but obey Britta's obnoxious commands, Annie lowered her mouth further on her friend’s cock, taking more into her gullet on every thrust of her head until she was sliding her lips down most of the shaft, stopping occasionally so she could breathe through her nose.

"Better…" Britta said, surprised by the girl’s continuing commitment; she’d figured Annie was too repressed to get this far. Surely she wasn't going to lose this bet?

“Well… I guess this means you can deep throat, right?”

Annie gargled; given that she couldn’t speak with her mouth full, the brunette was a little unsure how to tell the blonde she didn’t believe that was possible. After pausing briefly to think about it, Annie nodded her head, hoping that at least if she tried she’d win this weird competition. She had to win. Still leaning on her sore knees, Annie smoothed down her skirt reflexively before returning her scrambling hands to the dildo hanging between them.

Closing her eyes, Annie concentrated on keeping calm as she attempted to take the dildo to the back of her throat. It was so big. Feeling the unforgiving hard plastic slip closer to her esophagus, Annie panicked, gagging uncontrollably.  
Britta blinked, sympathy threatening her resolve as she looked down on the stubborn girl: But if she couldn’t beat Annie, she could at least teach her a lesson.

Annie, about to give up, shuddered as fingers tangled in her long, straight hair, gripping her head firmly. The brunette gasped as she felt pressure from this firm hold pull the dildo further into her mouth, till its end hit the back of her throat.

"Good girl!” Britta exclaimed, biting her tongue as she realized how pervy she was being. Why was this so… exhilarating? Britta attempted to rationalize guiltily once more; maybe it was just nice to have this know-it-all be quiet?

“Come on, relax. Push my cock down your throat." Britta ordered, increasing the pressure on the back of Annie's head. The goodie two shoes whimpered, beginning to resist weakly while desperately trying to relax her throat muscles, the shaft threatening to slide down her gullet. And, after enough pressure from Britta, it did just that, the head of the dildo slowly sliding down Annie’s windpipe until her nose pressed against Britta’s lacy black knickers. 

Annie held that position for as long as she could, breathing the scent of Britta's crotch through her nose and desperately trying to remain calm, one hand finding purchase in Britta’s knit sweater while the other gripped the back of her friend’s thigh. Annie held still, her big eyes beginning to water. Had she done it?

Britta was also holding her breath, studying that determined face; long lashes fluttering maddeningly, plump red lips wrapped around the large phallus. Then the brunette gurgled desperately. Britta relinquished; finally pushing Annie backward, allowing the younger girl to cough and gasp for air.

“Alright, good job” Britta admitted, letting her friend fall back against the desk as the guilty blonde regained her composure, afraid to let Annie know she had just surpassed her own record for deep throating a guy, or that dominating her friend had really turned the activist on.

Annie shook her head, face red and embarrassed as she gagged; gulping down unobstructed air. 

“Sooo, you’ll leave the fair alone?” Annie croaked hoarsely, her throat now sore from her humiliating success.

“Nope,” Britta replied, hastily finding an excuse: “You haven’t surpassed my sexual limits, you’ve just met them. If anything that’s a draw.”

“What!” Annie spat, pulling herself up and rounding on Britta angrily:

“So how do I prove I’m less inhibited than you now?”

“I guess you can’t,” Britta replied smugly.

“But that’s not fair!” Annie cried out, hands balling into fists indignantly:

“I did not just give you ahh... F-for no reason! I have to win!”

Annie’s brow knitted, thinking hard as she considered every possible option. It was pretty clear Britta was no virgin, but she was also in her own way, a prude. What could she agree to that would prove that?

Annie looked up, biting her lip. Speaking slowly, her next question came very quietly:

“Have you ever tried… you know….”

Britta watched the girl suspiciously, eyes narrowing, face turning sour.

“What?...”

Annie winced, looking down at her pumps, avoiding answering the question for a long few seconds:

“You know, in the pop pop…”

Britta gasped, eyes widening:

“Anal?! Annie Nooo! That’s gross!”

“What’s the difference?” Annie responded quickly:

“Its all just sex! Right?..”

“I dunno, its degrading!” Britta responded bitterly.

“And I suppose a blow job isn’t?” Annie replied indignantly.

“Well its down right unnatural!” Britta shot back, “Cos its subservient, painful and embarrassing!” The blonde paused:

“Real women don’t do Anal Annie.”

The brunette blinked, suddenly smiling:

“You mean you've never done anal. Hmmm..." Annie considered this development briefly: "Soooo, if I can do what you can't, I’ll be proving you wrong about feminism and one upping your sexual history? I’d win?!”

Britta gaped: “Annie, you once admitted to me you can’t even toot unless you’re in a bathroom! In what world is being stuffed like a turkey equated to winning?!”

Annie rolled her eyes, turning her back on Britta and fronting on the desk. Stepping forward, the blonde watched as the girl seemed to prepare herself, stretching, cat-like. In reality the valedictorian’s heart was in her mouth. Could she really go through with this to win a silly bet?

Annie turned with faux-confidence, smiling weakly over her shoulder : 

“Come on,” the brunette waved her friend over, facing the desk on which she’d previously been working.

Leaning over the banner she’d painted, the proud goodie two shoes bent at the hip, glad to be proving Britta wrong once and for all, but even gladder that she wasn’t on speaking terms with her mother. She could hardly face her after this; A lesbian sex bet in the Dean's office culminating in anal. Was all this somehow meta?"

Dropping onto her elbows Annie groaned as she smeared her arm in blue paint, huffing indignantly; was this series of events even really in her self interest? Unfortunately for once the brunette did not over think the situation. This would prove to be a mistake. Instead, craning her neck, she looked round at the speechless activist:

“Come on, let’s do this already!” Annie squeaked; her higher voice trimmed with high-pitched nervousness.

Britta stepped forward, her manner now far less confrontational, concern spreading over her usually aggressive features:“Annie you don’t have to do this to prove anything to me, I…”

Arching her back, Annie lifted the hem of her short pleated skirt, grabbing at it impatiently. With a little effort, Annie wiggled, flipping the fabric up over her behind to expose her panty-clad bottom:

Britta bit her tongue, presented with the delicious sight of her friend’s voluptuous behind, her own resistance faltering. Reaching forward, the blonde nervously pinched a cheek, feeling the warm radiant flesh of the girl below her. God she had a perfect butt; pale but flush, young yet deliciously plump and full. Maybe if she just gave it a little squeeze... 

Annie tried not to flinch as her intruder crossed another personal boundary, feeling a hand slipping under the now raised hem of her crumpled skirt. Seconds later the brunette felt the elastic of her panties tighten around her nethers, before dropping down around her ankles; exposing her tight crack to the open air.

Britta peeled apart tense globes tentatively, eyes focused on the prize. Annie swallowed hard. How did their arguments always come to this? Were they just madly dysfunctional? In the weirdest timeline? Or just gay for each other? Neither woman knew.

“Are you sure about this?” Britta asked distractedly, her own crisis of pride and lust confusing her judgment.

“That’s the difference between you and me,” Annie replied slowly:

“I always follow through on things.”

Britta’s glowered. Caught up in whatever the hell was happening; she had to show this girl some strength.

Annie moaned softly, blue eyes becoming impossibly wide as Britta's long finger brushed her starfish, before wiggling its way determinedly into her tight back passage. Soon the blonde was sliding in and then quickly out of her small, pink exit. The brunette's forehead crinkled, frowning with each invasion; it felt wrong. 

"Is that ok?” Britta asked, coming to a rest with her digit buried in the brunette's butthole; stunned by her own daring, “Does it hurt?"

Annie shook her head, gritting her teeth; She hadn’t been ready. Britta continued in awe, her digit disappearing and reappearing, swallowed by her friend's tight pink ring. The blonde blinked; maybe this wasn't the immoral abuse of a fellow woman's posterior. Maybe this was feminism at its most primal! Two women, no limits... truly connected, physically and emotionally intertwined! She could write a paper!

"Ahhh, oh oh, you're relaxing a little!" Britta cried out, leaning into their awkward position to get a better look, her free hand grasping the brunette’s back, fingers tangling in the strap of her bra. 

"I... I am?" Annie squealed, the intrusion, the irregular probing forcing her to give smug speech in short gasps: 

“But, see Brit-TA!, im not any WEEE-ker because of thisss… Its, its just another mea-NIng-less sex act-ahhhh...”

“Shhhh!! Britta cut her off in a daze, “Just let me..." 

And with that there were suddenly two intruders; two long, slender fingers in Annie’s asshole, spreading her, jiggling soft cheeks apart. For the uptight honour student this was beyond uncomfortable, but the brunette willed herself to relax. She had to make it look easy.  
  
"Oh, woah." Britta gasped, twisting and scissoring her digits between Annie’s sphincters, desperate to go deeper, to be closer to the infuriating goody-two-shoes.

Annie gasped, her confidence fading with each hand motion, swaying in time, her voice little more than a whisper, "Be- be careful Britta…"

"I can't wait anymore," was the standing girl's breathy reply and Annie blinked, turning her head. Britta’s eyes burned with unexpected lust and she seemed to be repositioning herself determinedly. Was the supposed feminist into this now?

Then Annie felt it. The cool, slippery head of the fat strap-on she had so recently lubricated, now being rested against her tiny little anus. The brunette swallowed; trying to send her heart back down from where it had leapt to in her throat. And then a finger slipped over her pussy lips; going straight for her clit.

Annie gasped."Ah!... wait, why?… Aww…." Britta was tickling her, fingers running back and forth maddeningly.

"I need you to relax," Britta replied urgently, "I think you can take so much more!"

"Britta! ohh, that's not the...mmmh!" Annie felt her legs start to tremble; unable to concentrate her attention on speaking with a hand rubbing her pussy, eyes rolling. And that was exactly when it happened.

Britta went for it; leaning in and thrusting her hips while unfortunately forgetting to guide the dildo, jabbing one of Annie’s cheeks painfully before hurriedly trying again; spearing into her friend's tight rosebud with reckless abandon.

"Oh my god! ugh, Ugh! Uggh!" Annie blurted, her hips struggling, desperate to find a more comfortable position but unable to go anywhere:

"UGH! Oh come on!”

Britta cupped the girl’s pussy, reaching underneath Annie to massage between her legs, attention still focused upon the writhing behind in her grasp.

“Woah Annie! Your doing it!” Britta exclaimed, eyes wide with amazement.

“Just be careful!" Annie’s warning was tight, stressed, but Britta barely moved, caught up in the moment. Meanwhile it was hurting; the dildo was just too big for her tiny frame, slowly forcing her uptight little body wide open, cheeks warping centimetres apart, a plastic head pushing against her inner sphincter. The bowel penetration was more uncomfortable than anything Annie had ever felt; and she’d worn a back brace as a child.

"A little more..." mumbled Britta, still lost in the moment, forcing the fat, well-lubricated shaft even further into the slender girl's body. Beneath it her own pussy was being teased and stimulated; the straps of the dildo digging into her crotch while Annie twisted and jerked against the big plastic toy still burrowing into her most private exit.

"So close now, you're..." Britta petered off, still flabbergasted.

Annie concentrated on her breathing, on anything that distracted her from the reality. Meanwhile Britta’s eyes widened in realisation. Whatever their stupid bet had been about, it was more than obvious now; the blonde was finally going to win an argument:

"Say it," Britta instructed. Annie’s eyes watered as the shaft pressed forward, forcing her open as it penetrated bowels. "Wwhhat?" Annie panted back hesitantly. "Just say what I'm doing to you," Britta responded encouragingly.

"You're, awww god…” Annie felt those cool fingers settle on her clit, and her desperation for any comfort grew: "You're stuffing my ass!"

"Good girrrrl" Britta exclaimed, changing her movement. Now she was pulling 'her' dildo out of that vice-like grip and Annie groaned in relief; feeling every inch give way to her bowels. The brunette smiled weakly, rising a little from the desk. Her friend had given in just in time, any longer and she'd have been in real trouble.

"huh..” Britta spoke, watching her phallus slide out.

“I-I think I’ve proven my… Ungh!” Annie gasped again, and then her gasp rose to a moan, a cry of pain and pleasure as Britta thrust; splitting her open once more. It was slow and uncomfortable and once again Annie was surrendering herself to Britta.

"I’m sorry... I want to..." now Britta was breathless, and Annie was confused for a moment. She was the one having her precious behind stretched wide open, why would Britta be sounding all flustered?

"Fuck… Britta exclaimed hoarsely: I'm so... I want... I wanna be selfish."

"What?" Annie found that she was also overwhelmed, that raising her voice about a husky whisper took more energy than she had. She tensed nervously, not sure what was coming. 

“I-I don’t care who wins,” explained Britta, and Annie finally understood that the game had changed:

“I want to do this, its, its so… empowering!”

Annie's big, blue eyes widened: Britta was going to make herself cum whilst violating her precious body. And the brunette was powerless; a big, fake penis forced up inside her, holding her in place. Annie swallowed hard and braced herself, head bowing down onto the desk.

"Oh A-Annie…" Britta felt her voice was crack, and clearly she was having trouble keeping her hips still. The cock stayed embedded right where it was while Britta began rubbing her crotch against Annie’s behind, inexplicable pleasure building from this warped domination.

Hey! Don't you dare!" Annie yelped; tired, shaken, yet still determined to turn the tables; "Y-you realize I win right?”

“Sh-shut up Annie. Alright? I'm the one in control here…” Britta tensed and untensed, amazed by the sheer lust that overwhelmed her reasoning.

“Doesn’t sound like it!” Annie retorted breathlessly, catching the reflection of Britta’s beautiful face in a frame; flushed bright red; lost in her own world. 

The upright girl tried to pull away; her hips easing backward only to tug at her own snug pussy, shuddering forward in shock. Falling onto Annie, the brunette was taken by surprise; falling face first against the desk and her still wet banner.

Annie cried out; winded, hair falling over her pretty paint splattered face. The brunette shuddered; trapped between the table and her friend, nerve endings flaring maddeningly in her sore ass. Somewhere in Annie’s usually practical brain a switch was being flipped back forth, playing havoc with her feelings and desires. Caught between pain, anxiety and lust. For a moment she was livid; things were hardly going her way.

“How does it feel?" Annie gasped, trying to act big despite the fact that she was the one held down and impaled:

“You sold out!” 

"Jesus Annie, don’t you ever... can't you..." Britta's voice was weak, getting lost in her hot, breathy exhalations. Shuddering, the blonde tossed back her hair, half-heartedly attempting to rise in place. She was so close, Annie could feel the heat radiating off her. 

Britta shifted again, and the dildo plunged another inch into Annie’s heaving abdomen:

"Ohhhhh God!” the brunette gasped yet again, eyes rolling, biting her lip in frustration.

Annie was shaking, her muscles taught, pale skin coated in a fine, shimmering sweat:

"I can't believe you're doing this to me! To my... ungngh!"

Britta shunted forward and the dildo went impossibly deeper; their thighs slapping together. Annie lost any sense of composure. 

The brunette spasmed, hips shifting and gyrating like a bucking animal, whipping her head aroun, hair flying as she shuddered wildly, almost shaking Britta free:

“Awwww! Get off! Its too much.. I-I need to win!” Annie yelled, slamming her fists on the table, spraying herself in paint; her inner petulant child bursting free.

“Shut up!" Britta panted, seemingly fighting for control too. Wielding the heavy dildo, the blonde thrusted forward once more; subduing her flailing friend by plunging the hard fat shaft into the girl’s backside. The anarchist clung on, her face glowing red, hunching over her lover, leaning forward and covering Annie with her blonde curls.

“Oh my God!" Annie squealed, half whispering, "Britta don’t... Stoppp! its too much!" Suddenly she found she couldn't challenge her, that she couldn't' even move away from the bigger girl anymore.

Britta heard nothing: "Oh Jesus... Annie, I'm gonna, I'm gonna cum…”

“Arrgh!” Annie gasped a final protest before she lapsed into high, panting moans, each one driven by a shudder of Britta’s hips – both girl’s overwhelmed with the dildo buried deep, deep into Annie's ass. And then the brunette suddenly realized; she wasn’t just about to orgasm, that the intensity came from somewhere else, somewhere even more... intimate. Annie gulped, just as her loosened bowel rumbled: "Britta..."

"Yesss!" Suddenly Britta bucked, arching her back and thrusting hard in time. It might have been involuntary, a spasm from the massive orgasm that was tearing through her. Accidental or not her movement forced the strap-on deeper still, shunting Annie against the desk and truly shutting her up. 

"Fuck I'm coming!" Britta gasped; "Fuck... you little…” Annie gasped, her eyes squeezed shut and her jaw clenched as Britta lost control of her muscles and heaved against her, forcing the big, fat dildo into her one more time, lifting her feet from the floor; stretching her ass like never before. "Ahh! Oh gawd!! Britta!" Annie shrieked as the bigger girl put even more weight on the phallus that was invading her tender rear; Britta's pelvis slapping hard against her jiggling ass cheeks a final time.

Britta trembled for half a minute, only just managing to prop herself up with one shaking arm, chest heaving as she recovered awkwardly.

"Definitely no inhibitions,” Britta panted, wiping at her brow:

“ Oh wow... Annie… I came so hard."

"Britta..." Annie replied hoarsely, her slight frame plastered tight to the table, breathing in through her nose, out through her mouth. Annie felt her bowel rumble once more; hugging her belly desperately. Britta blinked, pulling back only to find that Annie’s sphincters had clamped down hard on the dildo. That was when both girls heard the door swing open.

Rachel looked down at them in shock; mouth wide as she stared at the graphic scene before her. 

Britta was splayed over the brunette, head turned, breathing heavily still, eyes filled with horror. Annie was a mess, clutching her stomach, covered in paint and sweat, disheveled hair plastered over a pained face.

“Woah… oohhhkay… Not at all the kind of hijinks I was expecting," Rachel stuttered, "but everyone to their own I guess…. I mean, sorry, I’ll, I’ll just go…”

The slamming door shocked the terrified blonde back to life, scrambling upright.

“Britta wait!” Annie yelped, attempting to hang onto her abusive friend as the blonde pulled away; desperate not to lose her plug.

Britta ignored the flailing brunette, wiggling and tugging backward to free the dildo.

“Nooohhh! Britta Please- Unngh!!”

The blonde pulled the plastic member free with a squelch, only to slip in spilt paint as her heels lost traction in the puddle between them. Legs flying out before her, Britta fell backward onto the floor; lying in a tangled heap beneath the brunette. 

Biting her tongue, the disheveled, paint splattered blonde looked up, surprised to see the two pale moons of Annie's ass quivering just above her own face.

Annie hugged her belly as she lurched in place, bowels heaving, squeezing her big Disney princess eyes shut and praying her friend had moved away as she truly lost all control.

"Oh no..." the activist murmured. 

Bursting free, hot brown liquid spurted from Annie like rain, spraying the astonished blonde. Unable to react in time Britta was frosted like a chocolate cake. 

…..

Rachel leant against the office door; stunned. From inside the redhead heard the two girl’s commotion, blinking rapidly:

First there was a very unlady-like groan, a prolonged wet splattering and finally a horrified gasp.

The former cloakroom girl could just make out an exasperated croak:

“Oh come on!”

Rachel, blinking hard, turned away and walked off down the corridor, muttering under her breath as she went:

“Hijinks? Those two are made for each other.”


End file.
